The Broken and The Damned
by BlackMirror6
Summary: Chapter one prelogue. Karasu returns from the dead and sets his sights onto Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on the characters in this story, nor the story itself. Now read, review, and leave me the hell alone.

-

The Beaten and the Damned

_"In my dream, the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly, a small light glowed. A candle flickered into life, symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark. I laughed and blew it out."_

-

"Let go of my son!" Suichi's mother cried, throwing her fists at the stranger, Karasu.

The dark man held his hand out to the mother, his other preoccupied with cradling the limp and beautiful frame of the human-bound Kurama. With an eerie smile to Kurama… 'Suichi's' mother he pried off her soft punches and pushed her away with ease.

As she fell to the ground, Karasu pulled Kuramas' face closer to his own and leaned fondly against it, as a lover would gently press their head against their other. The blood flowing from the fiery-haired youth's head painted onto Karasu, who did not mind at all.

"Be happy, Mother. For I can not justly kill the one who gave life to such an exquisite creature." Karasu said, gripping the small of Kurama's back. The action caused the scraped and battered back to bleed more, squirting out like the sweet juices of a compressed fruit. The carpet at Kurama's feet was soaked by his blood. His body was covered in cuts, gouges, and bruises. All but his beloved face was broken or beaten, indistinguishable between blood and skin. Karasu took in a breath full of the sweet aroma as he held the fox closer to his person. He knew he would always want to have Kurama close, to smell, feel, and even taste his blood. Yet at the same time, he knew he could not kill him just yet, no matter how he wanted to. That would mark the end of his ecstasy.

A knock on the door. This late? It was ten at night…

"Hey, Suichi, you home?" It was Yusuke Urameshi. With a fowl taste to his tongue, Karasu scowled. The Spirit Detective had a knack of coming around when he was not wanted…

"I suppose now is when I shall have to take my leave." Karasu said. Another wicked smile, and another call a the door, and Karasu made his flight. He let Kurama lay back, picking up his lacerated legs in his arms and bid the mother farewell. Holding Kurama bridal style, Karasu smashed through the window with great haste and blind determination. Immediately he flashed Yusuke a victorious grin before shattering the air with his masked bombs all around the detective. The last sights of the sleeping Kurama was a waterfall of blood and his fire-read hair, and one lazy hand reaching out, out to Urameshi for salvation before all at once, he was gone.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, etc etc though I wish I did… Read and Review, or Review and then Read.

--

Chapter 1.

Arrival

-

Yusuke was blown back amongst the flying fire, glass, and blood. He fell back, fell and watched with eyes wide as his friend was carried off. His conscience was suspended in improbability, as if he were just watching a bad dream unfold before him. Truly that was what it had to be…

Yusuke had run to Kurama's, to warn him of Karasu's resurrection as witnessed by Spirit World. Koenma had called an emergency meeting with Yusuke for simply this event; however the spirit detective didn't need Koenma's orders to warn Kurama of this event. Unfortunately, Yusuke had arrived but one hour too late. An error in time he would never let himself forget, especially if the worst happened, and Karasu killed Kurama in some blind act of 'love'.

It had been minutes since Kurama had disappeared. His mother frantically rushed to the door only to fall to her knees when she saw no sight of him. She dropped near Urameshi, almost oblivious to his presence.

"Where…" She choked out finally, her soft motherly voice barely above a whisper.

"Where is my son… Where… where is Suichi?" She asked, her eyes aghast and her mind racing.

Yusuke finally snapped out of his dreaming, or rather his nightmare when the woman spoke. He sighed inwardly and readjusted himself so he was sitting more comfortably. Though, comfort wasn't exactly something he thought he should feel at a time like this… He almost felt guilty for it, even as small an action as it was.

"I… don't know…" Yusuke admitted with great difficulty.

The words didn't taste right. He should always know… shouldn't he? He was a detective, after all! What kind of detective-- what kind of _friend_ was he if he couldn't even answer a simple question, or raise a simple hand to help? Oh, how furious he was with himself. Clenching his fists, he shut his eyes tight and slammed the ground, leaving small craters.

"I don't know!!" He exclaimed again.

The mother backed away slowly, frightened at this sudden anger outburst. She looked with apprehension towards the detective, who could only sit there and shake with the rage and frustration. He tried to settle himself down… How could he have known that Karasu would strike so quickly? He had expected—no, counted on him to lay low if even for a day. But that even tasted like a lie.

It was true, Yusuke had known Karasu would strike as soon as possible. But he had felt a tinge of betrayal by the murderous raven. He couldn't figure it out; how did Karasu know where Kurama lived in the first place?

"What happened here…" Yusuke said finally and stood.

He helped the weeping woman to her feet and then proceeded into the house to have an 'official' look around. He knew it wouldn't help anything, but it at least made him feel useful. He took a slow walk around the living room and gathered inklings as to what went on. Still, it seemed blatantly obvious as to the events which had taken place.

Blood soaked the carpet almost everywhere you stepped. Aside from the living room window, the door and the kitchen windows were also broken. Lacerations on the wall said Kurama had his rose whip out and in use, though it obviously made no difference. When Karasu had burst through the window in escape, he didn't have much to any cuts on his person.

The TV was smashed up, the pieces of the glass littered all over the floor. The couch was uplifted as was the coffee table, as though some scene of disaster—perhaps a tornado rushing through the place, had occurred. In the corner one of the family portraits, featuring Kurama, his mother, step father, and step brother, along with their new yellow lab puppy, was smashed. It was caused most distinctly by a fist.

Yusuke carefully stepped over the damage so as not to disrupt anything further than the troubles they had all been through. Everything stood still and yet screamed their stories to Yusuke. He felt it, saw it happening as he meandered through the kitchen, the mother following, as she recalled what had happened just an hour ago…

-

It had been a rather peaceful night. The newly formed family had gathered in the living room, the little brother already passed out on the couch by the time 9pm came around. Kurama had volunteered to carry him to bed, hearing no objections from his parents. It would be a nice time for them to be alone together. The cares were gone from this family tonight… for a little while…

Once the child was tucked into his bed, Kurama had decided to let his parents alone and retire to his own room. He called down and announced his retirement before bidding both parents a fond goodnight and turned in to his room. To his surprise, the chance that waited within his room smiled as soon as the young fox entered.

If his smile could be seen, it would have been devastating. But it was reflected within the eyes alone, and without another thought Kurama turned and ran. He got perhaps five feet when Karasu lunged, sounding the gong for the fight to ensue. From above, the mother recalled hearing a loud crash from a broken vase, and a shout from her son.

Instinctively, her husband shot from the couch and made it only to the stairs, when Kurama came flying down them. He was thrown so fast and far, not a step was touched by his body. With a strange whip gripped in hand, Kurama slammed into his step-father, head-first into the wall. The action caused the man to grow unconscious, however Kurama merely remained dazed. That, all in thanks to the catcher.

-

"I remember screams…" The mother repeated as her tale continued.

"Mine and Suichi's…" She continued as a whimper lumped itself in her throat.

Yusuke stood at the entrance to the kitchen, looking it over as he did.

-

Kurama quickly regained his composure and in a mad, fluid action, he swung the whip at Karasu's hastily approaching form. Twice he slashed, getting up to confront the once-dead assassin. He had himself in a dilemma, as he couldn't very well leave his step-father cornered and exposed to Karasu's incurring wrath. And so, he stood firm and took the blows dealt, just as he had in the Tournament.

Though his last two whip lashes had come back unsuccessful, Kurama tried again. This time, he caught Karasu by the throat and flung him into the kitchen. With an apology to his step-father, he grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the living room, away from harm… for now… Karasu could only cackle at being tossed and steadied himself on his feet before speaking.

"Kurama, you're bold, and foolish. Why don't you attack me like you did then? Use all your hate, Kurama!"

And at that, he flung more of his famous bombs to the boy. Kurama could only dodge them, getting caught in numerous places and causing his mother to cry out to him. There was a fleeting question as to why this man was calling Suichi 'Kurama', and her greatest worry focused around why he wanted her son in the first place.

It all became a blur… blood poured from Kurama's ankle as he caught yet another bomb. He resembled all too well his former form when the last fight between he and Karasu had ended… his entire body covered in blood. But the fox held strong. He had to, for his family's sake. When Kurama could no longer leap away, Karasu grabbed that wondrous red hair and threw him into the living room.

-

"I don't know for how long they fought… I don't even remember it all that well…" the mother went on while trembling. She now sat on the couch, her husband lying next to her with his head in her lap.

"All I could think of was how badly injured Suichi was… He was cut up so badly… And then, the stranger… he threw him into the television, and that's when… when…" her voice was so tiny. She had a hand to her mouth as another sob emitted.

"He just went limp… I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. I don't know… he's so badly hurt, Yusuke, what if he's—" her voice quivered as the question presented itself.

"He's _not_!" Yusuke snapped. He didn't mean to, and felt bad for it after.

"Just… trust me. He won't die so easily, especially not to that creep." He presented an unusually confident smile, though his eyes were as worry-full and wallowing in anguish as Kurama's mother's were.

Yusuke left assuring he would find Kurama. He stayed around until his step-father woke. The family would wait for the police to come around before packing what they could and staying at a relative's house. Everyone promised the same thing; Kurama would be found, alive, and they would be safer away from the scene of the crime.

-

"I suppose it's time for another excuse for my own mom for my next absence…" Yusuke said to himself, running home. He attempted some dry humor to lighten the mood, though it felt out of place.

"I bet I'll never finish High School at this rate, with all my absences! No scholarships or passes for saving the world, I suppose…" Yusuke managed a small laugh out of that thought. He would work as long and hard as he could, with the assistance of Kuwabara, Botan, and even Hiei, whether the shrimp wanted to or not, to find their lost comrade.

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I have to continuously put in a disclaimer… Enjoy this bit of lament.

-

A Chance Existence

It had been left behind. The one remnant of Kurama's strength and courage: his faithful rose whip. It had lain discarded during the time which Karasu stole him away and when Urameshi came. The detective had noticed Kurama's mother showing trepidation in the object, suspicious of it as soon as it came to her eyes. She had wanted to touch it out of curiosity, after seeing how perfectly Kurama had used it against his foe. Still, it was a foreign and dangerous weapon, not to be taken lightly. She could tell just by looking at it.

Yusuke now held the whip coiled in his hand. He kept it, to return to Kurama when he found him. It would be a prize for the fox, to regain his favorite possession. Luckily, Karasu hadn't thought to take it for himself. An odd specter, that Karasu.

As Yusuke rounded the corner driving him towards Kuwabara's house, he couldn't help but keep straining thoughts to the angst that must be befalling his friend right now… The torture, and the hellish nightmare of what Kurama must be apart right now. It was, in itself, torture to think about. For Yusuke could not stop the horrible images from flashing through is mind…

Karasu was famous for tormenting his victims, for making them feel the most pain imaginable and possible until he finally did them the mercy of killing them. He had loved blowing Kurama's body apart while creating psychological influences upon him. Taunting him, fawning over him… so much so, that he would not dare share him with anyone else.

What was he doing to claim Kurama now… Etching his name into his skin? Burning a mark that notified any and all that Kurama was his, and his alone? Perhaps carving away at every inch of the fox's body, save for that face. That beautiful face, and that vibrant spirit. Yes, Karasu would be sure not to break Kurama's spirit… no, not yet.

So, what exactly was Karasu doing…

-

Kurama slept. Peacefully? Perhaps not. Perhaps, not even close. No, his sanctuary of unconscious safety was not even all too much a comfort for him. For he shared the same fears and treacherous thoughts as Urameshi… Though he felt nothing, there was still a daunting feeling of Karasu's presence.

Karasu stood over Kurama lying on a bed. He was as stiff as a statue, his body tense and catching up to what he had done. His eyes were ragged and held the feel of a sociopath looming over his victim. A ravenous murderer who was so close to finishing off their victim, and yet… they were frozen to watch as the one meant for death lived.

What was it? What was it about this one that had Karasu so consumed, so impatient, and so playful? Why did he stand there and stare with a jagged expression he could not be rid of, and why hadn't he reached out and touched the being before him? His predicament ate at him, churned within him and beat him until he felt he could not take anymore of it.

He was just so… Perfect.

_Touch him. Caress his hair, his face… burn his flesh and smell the diabolical rapture of his spilling blood_

Karasu was hungry… starving… famished for a bit of Kurama's flesh. He sighed and clenched his fists so tightly that blood squirted shallowly from them. He was obsessed, completely and fully. The stiff figure began to tremble. It began at his clenched fists, and then migrated upwards to his chest. His heart beat faster, his mind raced, and soon, his entire body trembled.

_He is your captive, your victim. Taste him as you please, he cannot do anything. Helpless, defend less, jus as… you want…_

There it was… there was the problem, the itch he couldn't scratch Kurama wasn't awake to feel the torment Karasu yearned so deeply to deliver. How he hated Kurama then. How dare he sleep now! Karasu needed to bond with his love, his obsession, and he couldn't do that while Kurama dreamt about being somewhere else, somewhere far away and safe.

"Wake up" Karasu demanded as he gave a shove to Kurama.

Nothing.

"I said… wake up" His voice was a hiss now.

Karasu folded his wrist and delivered a harsh punch to Kurama's chest, to his ribs. He heard a crack, but no stirring from the boy. Karasu dealt another blow, harder this time but to the same relative area. More cracks, some bruising and even a bit of blood from the puncture. But Kurama remained still and asleep.

"Damn you!" Karasu growled loudly.

He picked Kurama up by the collar of his yellow shirt, rose a leg to the bed and thrust Kurama against the window, back to it. The boy's head whipped back when Karasu jerked him forward, and lashed forward when the aggravator repeated the actions over and over again, until the window crashed through.

Karasu continued to curse Kurama aloud, beating him in all manners without using his powers. He'd thrown Kurama to the ground and kicked him fiercely, unforgiving to the unconscious boy's abdomen. He already felt multiple ribs breaking, and Kurama's slight grunts the only reaction. No, it wasn't good enough. He had to awaken!

Finally tired, Karasu dropped to his knees and picked Kurama up by his face, cradled in Karasu's hands. It was still perfect. Untouched mostly, save for a few cuts from the breaking glass from the window. Karasu saw them, and it drove him mad… perhaps even more so than what he already was. Into an insanity that had so many personalities…

"K… Kurama… you're bleeding." Karasu whispered.

As if a child coming to the fearful realization he had broken a priceless work of art, Karasu froze and looked around hastily for anyone… and no one. It seemed as though his psyche had been broken down in accordance to his death, a few strands still kept in tact. He regained his composure and carefully picked Kurama up in his arms, and laid him in the bed once more.

-

In his dreams, Kurama suffered. He felt all that went on around him portrayed as villainous dreams in the darkest night. It was a terror to remain in them, but he knew that they were not real. What lay on the outside was, and it was not something he was ready to face as weak as he was.

As long as he was asleep, he was safe. But he knew he would snap out and open his emerald eyes once more. That was the true nightmare. For what lay on the other side of his eyes? Despair or retribution? Hope or death? Perhaps death was the one true hope… No, he couldn't think like that. He had to beat Karasu once again, and this time for good.

With his decision, Kurama opened his eyes. The pain in his dreams had been intense enough, but now that he was back to reality it was nigh unbearable. He took in a desperate gasp when he awoke. His chest had been so badly beaten that he could barely breathe. It was almost impossible. He choked and curled onto his side to gather his body as close to itself as possible.

Karasu saw this action and immediately gave him another swift punch to the upper part of his gut. After the initial shock and momentary breathlessness, Kurama began to breathe a bit better. He took in many deep breaths before calming, as best he could calm down in his current situation.

"That was a close one." Karasu said eerily.

"What do you mean…" Kurama asked, his voice most raspy and strained.

His deep green eyes flashed hatred towards the man before him.

"Why, I almost had to kill you in your sleep." Karasu replied. His features distorted as a grin formed behind the thick mask.

How grateful he was to Kurama for finally heeding his orders, and waking up. Now he could truly value and enjoy their time together. There was so much to do, and Karasu didn't know where to begin. Just as Urameshi feared, the assassin truly wanted to carve his insignia somewhere on Kurama's body. But he had so much else in mind, as well.

Kurama tasted the venom in Karasu's thoughts and drew back, his own features relaying disgust and contempt. How he hated Karasu. How he hated him, and feared him. It was true, he had feared Karasu upon their first meeting, when Karasu had so unceremoniously ran his long and deadly fingers through Kurama's lively red hair.

The first admiration.

It was an immediate one-sided attraction. And a deadly one, at that. Karasu had mentioned how he loved the thought of killing Kurama, simply because he was so infatuated with him. But Kurama had won… with the help of his ancient self. The only problem with winning now was, he couldn't transform…

"Why didn't you then? I know you would have relished it. What's wrong, Karasu? Have you gotten weak since your death?" Kurama demanded boldly.

In response, Karasu struck Kurama across the face. Of course, he lamented it.

"Look what you did. You made me tarnish that perfect countenance." Karasu said.

He leaned in and managed to stroke Kurama's face when Kurama's back hit wall. He graced his thumb over the little cut formed over where Karasu struck him. It was surprisingly gentle, and it healed. But Kurama held suspicions of foul play. He expected Karasu to act and make the cut worse, but under Karasu's touch, it stopped bleeding.

"Shame on you."

Karasu left the thumb from the face and brought it closer to him. He studied the blood with a blank expression over his face for the longest time, before finally rubbing his thumb and finger together. The blood spot smudged, but Karasu didn't care. He would taste it later, and in abundance at that.

"My friends will come for me…" Kurama hissed.

It wasn't that Kurama wasn't confident that he could fight Karasu to the very breath, but he knew better than to think he was alone in this struggle. Karasu smiled behind shallow eyes and rose, slowly approaching Kurama. He let a dark hand venture out towards the one he craved so heavily, like a dangerous drug that could never satisfy. He daunted a lingering shadow slowly over the red-head, a shadow to consume and devour all that lay before it.

"Oh… and I am counting on that. Kurama."

With a sudden outburst, Karasu gripped Kurama by the throat…

-

"He headed North. At least that gives us some clue to where he took Kurama." Yusuke tightened the sash around his waist as he waited for Kuwabara to get ready.

Kuwabara walked out to the street in his favorite white jacket, strapped and ready to fight. He had been bored the last few weeks and looked forward to a new challenge. Of course, he took this situation every bit as seriously as the last few fighting games he had been involved in with Yusuke and the others. Perhaps even, he took this one a bit personal.

"Any word on the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, referring to Hiei.

"Nothing. He won't answer our calls, and we haven't been able to track him for the last three weeks. We've seen neither hide nor hair of that little twerp, and it's really beginning to grow on my nerves!" Botan complained as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You'd think that he would show up knowing one of his friends is in danger!" She finished with an aggravated exhale.

Kuwabara agreed. Yusuke fronted as peacekeeper and shot up his hands between them.

"Enough! I'm sure Hiei's just playing the same game he always plays: Lay low until he's needed and then strike when the time is right. That's how he always plays it. Shows up just when we need him the most." And at that, Yusuke looked to the North.

"Come on. We probably don't have a whole lot of time." And at that, Yusuke began the walk.

Only to be stopped by Botan.

"Wait a minute, Yusuke… Koenma has to speak to you…" The rueful haltering was obvious in Botan's voice. She hadn't wanted to stop Urameshi, but she knew it was for his own good that he know what he was going up against.

"I don't have time for that toddler, Kurama's life is at stake!" Yusuke threw his fists up in the air to protest, but that didn't stop the dominoes from falling.

Botan opened the brief case she always carried whenever Yusuke and Koenma needed to be linked directly. Before another second was saved, Koenma appeared onto the screen.

"Just a minute, Yusuke." Spoke the pacifier mouthed ruler.

"There are a few things you need to know about Karasu before you go gallivanting off to fight a battle you probably won't figure out how to win before it's too late!"

All things considered, Yusuke held neither the patience to sit through a lecture class, nor the ambition to just sit and wait around doing nothing while Karasu followed through with whatever scheme he had for Kurama's life. It was not the easiest waiting game, but it was essential for the safety, and the life of the stolen comrade.

-

Thank you for reading the third installment of my Karasu/Kurama story. I wonder what Koenma has to say about that demented homicidal sociopath. I guess we'll both have to wait until chapter 4, eh?

Thank you for reading, now if you would be so kind, review.


End file.
